The general objective of this study is the preliminary investigation of metabolic changes induced by wearing aerobic enhancement clothing. The clothing was specifically designed and developed to increase the metabolic cost of exercise when walking, exercising or running while incorporating specific arm motions. The specific objectives of this study are to study metabolic changes when wearing the experimental clothing when compared to typical exercise clothing when walking; and to study the metabolic response to specific arm exercise when incorporated with the same walking or other exercise regime.